


We'll to cute stuff when the lights are dim.

by KickedByStrays



Series: Mcr one-shots [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickedByStrays/pseuds/KickedByStrays
Summary: Kinda sucks but whatever.Enjoy my absolute worst.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Mcr one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738657
Kudos: 6





	We'll to cute stuff when the lights are dim.

"Faggot!" One said as he pushed me against the wall hurting my shoulder. 

"Ah fuck you!" I shouted as I lounged towards him almost tackling him to the ground but one of the others pushing me back to the wall.

"Hit him." One shouted as the thee held me to the wall. I tried to bring my arms up to my face to protect myself but he managed to hit me right in the face.

I felt blood dripping out of my nose as I got another unexpected punch to the face that caused me to hit my head hard on the brick wall behind me. 

I fell to the ground and got a kick in the head from the one who was holding me to the wall before. 

"Fuck you!" I head-butted his crotch area and punched the other guy next to me. I stood up and ran getting tackled by my own feet. 

I grunted as my face made contact with the hard concrete ground. I held my head where it hurt and was about to run but one of the guys had to push me back to the ground and hold my head down.

"How's that feelin' pretty boy?" He teased and laughed. I was about to give up on fighting when I felt the pressure on my head lift a little and I took the chance of pushing him off of me.

I was on top of him this time and punching his face repeatedly not stopping until he surrendered. He eventually held up his hands in defeat and I knew it had been enough.

I sighed and got off of him and ran away back home as fast as I could.

"Gerard?" I called throughout the room and I saw his figure run out of one of the rooms towards me.

"What the fuck happened?" He sat me down on the edge of the table and took a look at my head.

"Ow, bunch of idiots beat me up. I got em' back tho." I winched in pain as he cleaned the wound I apparently had on the side of my head. 

At first it hurt, a lot. But once the cleaning was done it wasn't that bad anymore. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him a little closer. "Frankie, don't do that. I'll hurt you." I sighed and let my legs dangle around again.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, getting impatient just wanting to lay down on the couch or do something that wasn't sitting on the dining table letting Gee take care of my wound that was hurting again.

"Maybe if you sit still and don't move every time I touch it then it might be over in the next five minutes." He sighed and carefully put some stinky stuff on my wound that was probably meant to soothe and help with the pain and infections but at it did at the moment was sting and stink. And after I was done complaining about the smell he put on a bandage to stop the excess bleeding a little and to keep it from getting stuff in there. 

He cupped my face and smiled. "You stink." He ruffled my messy hair and kissed my cheek, walking over to the stuff he had used to take care of my wound cleaning it up again.

"Yeah like you don't. Shower then?" I winked and he shook his head while laughing quietly. 

I jumped off the table and hugged him from behind. I felt him get scared by me and I smiled as I pulled him closer. "Frank, I have to clean your mess up."

I let him go with a sigh and walked to the couch and jumped down on my back and screamed out in pain when it got in contact with it. Sliding off and sitting on my knees groaning in pain.

Gerard cane running form one of the other rooms towards me again. "Can you take a look at my back. I swear if those fuckers-"

"Calm down Frankie. Lift up your shirt, or take it off." I heard his voice sounding slightly nervous at the last part. I took it off and threw it aside, allowing him to take a better look.

"Does this hurt?" He pushed down on a spot and in pain and I slapped his hand away. "Yes."

"It's bruised pretty bad. We might have some ice packs in the freezer though, I'll go take a look." He gave me a genuine smile and he patted my shoulder just above the bruise.

I was so glad he's able to take care of me when I get in trouble again. I don't deserve him. When I'm sick he will take care of me even if he is at risk of also getting sick. Will comfort me no matter what happened or what I'm crying about. He's willing to look at my face every day for what? 

My thoughts got interrupted by Gerard walking into the room again. "The freezer was broken so I hope a can of beer from the fridge is cold enough." He sat down behind me again and I flinched as the cold can made contact with my skin. 

At first, It was too cold and not pleasant at all but once my back had adapted to the cold can it was alright and quite soothing for the bruise.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to ignore the pain still kind of there and focused on the can on my back and Gerard's fingers slowly rubbing the ice-cold damp from the can onto and around the bruise soothing the skin a little more. 

"Are you okay now." After a while of enjoying Gerard holding the can up to my back, he took it off. I whined at the loss of contact but thought that it was enough and I was getting a little cold without my shirt and the ice-cold can on my back. 

"Yeah." I reached behind me and took the can from Gerard's hand opening it and taking a big gulp. Standing up and giving Gerard a hand. Once I had pulled him up to his feet the first thing I did is put the can down on our own personal toe stubber, the coffee table, and pulled Gerard in for a hug. Just wanting to hug him and feeling like if I didn't get any kind our warmth near my body I would freeze my nipples off. 

Gerard wrapped his arms around me and I let mine hang loosely around his waist. Burying my head in his chest. 

He swayed from side to side slowly and rubbed my back kissing the top of my head softly and I felt like I was in heaven like every time he did this. It managed to distract me from whatever had happened, whatever pain I had, or whatever else negative thing that was bothering me that I didn't care to think of since I was too busy focusing on whatever Gerard was saying or doing.

I took my head from his chest and lifted up my arms to cup his face and kiss his nose, he giggled softly and smiled looking me right into my eyes. I smiled back and kissed his lips softly, I felt him smile and kiss back a little before pulling away. 

I unexpectedly threw both of us aside onto the couch, falling on top of him with a small squeal and giggle from him. He smiled and I decided I was in the mood for being annoying but still a sweetheart somehow, by tickling him.

I smirked before putting my hands under his hoodie slowly poking his skin, making him laugh and seem like he was getting tortured at the same time. 

"FRanK-Ah. Sto-aha-op, please." He wiggled around trying to get away and once he almost managed to kick my nuts I decided it was a good time to stop before he actually managed to kick my jewels.

"Fuck you." He shouted still laughing and trying to recover from the tickle attack he just experienced. "Well fuck you too." I managed to say back during laughs and giggles. He looked at me for a second before smirking and reaching up for my hair and pulling me in for a very unexpected kiss. 

I was too busy focusing on trying to remember every feeling I had at the moment to think about why he was smirking and why he was the one leaning in for a kiss, but I didn't care what he was planning on doing because Gerard kissing me was far more important than anything else.

I tangled my hand in his hair and pulled him in a little closer, suddenly feeling something going down my chest. Gerard's hand has slowly going down and down not showing any sign of stopping. I got nervous really quickly since I had no idea where this was leading. 

Did he want to, have sex? Or do something else like blowing me? Why else would he be looping his fingers around the belt hoops on my pants, tugging on them a little and fumbling with my belt trying to get it unbuckled? I had no idea what he wanted so I desperately tried to get my little friend to go to sleep again. Ashamed I was feeling like this from just some kissing.

He eventually after some more tugging and fumbling managed to get my belt loose and he unbuttoned my pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. I kissed him as hard as I could and opened my mouth, his tongue immediately exploring my mouth. I was to last in the pleasure of the kiss to notice his hands doing their thing down near my buddy who was very clearly wide awake. 

I felt something in my pants-no, in my underwear and for a moment I got scared because I had no idea how to do... this. But realized it was going to be alright somehow calming down a little and-

FUCK. I pulled away from Gerard and reached into my boxers when I noticed my dick was getting suspiciously cold. I reached in and pulled out the can of beer previously used for my bruise and stared at a laughing Gerard in disbelief that he actually did all of that just to get me turned on just to shove the can in there as revenge for the tickles.

"Really?!" I slammed the can down on the table and walked over to Gerard and climbed on top of him again. I pulled him in by his hair for another kiss and ope ed my mouth without hesitation. I pulled away and gave him kisses all over his face and neck making him giggle and squeal. 

"Now, you're gonna finish what you started." I looked him into his eyes and felt fear washing over me. "If you want to." I quickly added, immediately turning his scared frown into a soft smile. He sighed and looked away for a second before lightly shaking his head, looking at me again this time with a slightly scared expression. 

"That alright." I kissed his nose, making his smile appear again. I kissed his cheek and let it last for a little before getting off of him and helping him up from the couch. "What are we gonna do about the beating problem tho." He pointed out reminding me of the beating I had earlier while I searched for my shirt.

"Next time," I said pulling my shirt over my head.

"We'll do cute stuff when the lights are dim."


End file.
